Lucy The Explorer (WeLoveAnimation Style)
WeLoveAnimation's Spoof of "Dora The Explorer" Cast: *Dora - Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Boots - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Diego - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Russia - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Map - Woody (Toy Story) *Backpack - Poppy (Trolls) *Benny - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Isa - Marie (The Aristocats) *Tico - Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Little Pirate Piggy - Twigs (Goldie and Bear) *Rescue Pack - Branch (Trolls) *Conejito - Peter Rabbit *Swiper - Stan Woozie and Helf Hefflump (The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh)/Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch (Calvin and the Colonel Characters) and Tantor (Tarzan) *The Big Red Chicken - The Cat in The Hat *Baby Jaguar - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Grumpy Old Troll - The Lorax *Senor Toucan - Blu (Rio) *Baby Blue Bird - Kessie (Winnie The Pooh) *Alicia - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) *Daisy - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Leon - Bob and Larry (VeggieTales) *Pablo - Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Mary - Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) *Elena - Anne Maria (Total Drama) *Wizzle - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) *Little Rooster - Pudge (Cats Don’t Dance) *Roberto the Robot - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Rojo - James (Thomas and Friends) *Azul - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Miguel - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Mei the China - June (Little Einsteins) *Coqui - Dipstick (101 Dalmatians) *Baby Bugga Bugga - Dot (A Bug’s Life) *Mama Bugga Bugga - Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life) *Pirate Parrot - Skully (Jake and The Neverland Pirates) *Little Lamb - Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians) *Silly Mail Bird - Frieda (Peanuts) *Perrito - Rubble (PAW Patrol) *The Fiesta Trio - Wendy Darling, Tiger Lily and Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) Gallery: Episodes: Season 1: #The Legend of the Cat in The Hat #Lost and Found #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Three Little Pigs #Big River #Berry Hunt #Edmond Wishes #Grandma’s House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Poppy #Fish Out of Water #Bugga Bugga #Little Star #Lucy Saves the Prince #El Coqui #The Chocolate Tree #Te Amo #Linus’ Flute #To the Treehouse #Call Me, Mr. Beagles Season 2: #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick #The Missing Piece #James the Fire Truck #Lost Squeaky #Doctor Lucy #The Golden Explorers #El Dia Des Las Madres #Lost Woody! #Angus, the Pony Express #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Lorax #Super Woody! #A Present for Buzz Lightyear #Rapido Young Tod! #A Letter for Stan Woozle and Helf Heffalump #Lucy, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Bob and Larry, the Circus Vegetables Season 3: #The Lost City #Lucy Had a Little Dalmatian Puppy #Meet Charlie Brown #Stuck Truck #Pongo the Dalmatian Dog #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Baby Dino #Baseball Snoopy #Snoopy’s Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Lucy Saves the Game #Lucy’s Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta! #Snoopy’s Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4: #Lucy’s Fairytale Adventure #Sally, La Quinceanera #Star Catchers #Ariel, La Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Stan Woozle and Helf Heffalump The Explorers #Star Mountain #Big Sister, Lucy #Super Babies! #Catch the Babies! #Lucy Got a Puppy #Wer’e Team #Super Spies 2: The Stan Woozle and Helfalump Machine #Lucy Van Pelt and Charlie Brown to the Rescue #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Lucy’s Dance To The Rescue #Saves Charlie Brown #Lucy’s First Trip #Patch’s Roar #Snoopy to the Rescue #Lucy’s World Adventure #Fievel #Lucy Saves The Mermaids Season 5: #First Day of School #The Trolls Parade #Young Simba’s Race #Marie’s Unicorn Flowers #Lucy’s Jack-in-the-Box #Lucy Saves the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Snoopy #The Cat in The Hat’s Magic Show #Young Simba’s Treasure #Lucy Saves Three Kings Day #Lucy Saves the Three Little Piggies #Bark, Bark to Play Park #Lucy Saves the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Babies’ Dream Adventure #Lucy’s Christmas Carol #Lucy Helps the Birthday Edmond #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Snoopy’s Bone Wish #Lucy’s Big Birthday Adventure Season 6: #Lucy’s Pegaso Adventure #Daizy Comes Home Season 7: #Lucy’s Easter Adventure Season 8: Category:WeLoveAnimation Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof